Cindy Maeda
Orange |planet/star/satellite= Venus |animal= Tiger |element/power= Atmokinesis |zodiac= Leo |sub-unit= Cosmic Latte |debut-anime= Episode 05 |seiyū= Grace Renjouji |singer= Grace Renjouji }} Cindy Maeda (前田シンディ Maeda Shindi) is one of the main characters in Nebula Aikatsu!. She is also a supporting character in Aikatsu New Nebula!. Her type is pop and her brand is Drama Queen. Bio Backstory Cindy was born in Shibuya but moved to Mexico when she was 3 and came back to Japan when she was 10. When she was in Mexico she took dance classes at 6 and it became a passion to her. When returning to Japan she continued dancing, she was already good due to taking classes before and started specializing in dances such as popping, contemporary, waacking and jazz. Her teacher was amazed by how good and versatile she was. Then she became interested in acting and thus took drama classes at 12. Cindy showed great skills at acting, being good at improvisation and making everyone laugh. She said when she was small that she would become a comedian and it partially became true when she was the lead role in her drama class. She would also often take the lead role and was praised by her classmates and teachers. Upon hearing that Nebula Academy were having auditions, she decided to take the chance and become an idol. She passed the audition for singing then dancing then acting. After a while she finally received the letter from the academy telling her that she passed the auditions. She then became an idol. When training she became friends with many people due to being a very social person. She once came across a familiar person who she realized was Lián whom she met during a 3 month exchange between her school and a school in China. They became friends and both said they would meet each other again one day. They started training together and this settled their relationship as best friends. Cindy took auditions to star in dramas and auditioned a lot, she finally got an answer from the director of a telenovela in which she would be the main character. Overjoyed she accepted and because she is half-mexican she had no difficulties speaking Spanish. Due to her acting, more dramas where interested in having her in it. She also became part of the group ANGEL CLUB. Cindy catched the attention of former actress Linda who wanted to create her own brand and seeing how invested Cindy was in acting decided to base her brand on cinema and Cindy would become its muse. After a while of promoting with PINKNOISE, she graduated with everyone becoming an idol under Crescent Inc. Now she is a member of Cosmic Cherry. She also started getting more drama roles and established a name for herself as an actress. Personnality Cindy is nicknamed "Cosmic Vitamin" due to her easy-going, cheerful, overexcited personality, she often exaggerates for fun and is known for being extra. She shows a lot of professionalism for her young age and as an actress she is always looking to perfect her skills. She is very social and would always try to be friendly with everyone. Appearance Cindy has orange straight hair reaching her waist and orange eyes. Her skin is fair and slightly tanned. She formerly wore her Nebula Academy uniform. Now she dresses in a lively, casual manner with clothes in the color scheme of orange, black, white and wears a lot of bright colors. Discography Singles *''Silver Screen'' (2017) *''Tragedy'' (2018) *''Sitcom'' (2018) Albums *''Halloween Part 1'' (2016) *''Halloween Part 2'' (2017) *''Halloween Part 3'' (2018) Filmography *The Suits Crew - She plays the role of Mercedes Vasquez a young aspiring dancer who gets the chance to become part of a dance crew. She joins a dance studio in which she mets the members of her crew and starts her new life as a dancer. *The Others - Cindy plays the role of Rachel Sanchez, a young psychic who was taken away from her parents by the government. She met another psychic that told her about the government's real goal and thus tries to escape the institute she's emprisonned in with the other young psychics in the institute. *The Next Alice - In this tv show, Alice Liddell returns in Wonderland, only to find it destroyed and its inhabitants completely insane. The Queen of Hearts explained to her, that someone she knows really well had taken over Wonderland and destroyed it and became its insane ruler. Cindy as Alice has to stop that person she knew and liked a lot and save Wonderland from being completely destroyed. But she also has to take care of that other Alice following her around. *Extras - Cindy plays the role of Charlene Blackwood, an eccentric seventeen years old girl living in 19th century UK. Charlene is far from being human, being a shadow creature with an hobby of going through walls and transforming anything into what she wants. She learns that she is betrothed to Landon Hughes another Extra (the name she uses to describe people like her, vampire, witches, werewolves, ghosts, banshees etc...). The two learns of a century old mystery that they will both attempt to uncover. Trivia *Birthplace: Shibuya, Japan. *Member Color: Orange. *Her mother is of japanese origin and her father of mexican origin. **Her mother and grandmother also have some Egyptian blood. *'Favourite Foods': Chili con carne, tacos, yakitori, spicy beef ramen, tempura, melon bread. *Her Zodiac Sign is Leo. *Her favorite flower is the orange blossom. *Her entire name is Cindy Mercedes Ayaka Isis Maeda. *Cindy took acting classes when she was 10. *She actually said she'd become a comedian when she was 8. *Her dancing specialty is waacking. Category:Characters Category:Idols Category:Pop Idols Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:Cosmic Cherry Category:Cosmic Latte Category:Crescent Inc Category:Weekender Girl39